Five Night's at Freddy's 3 --- Leon's Version
by Leon1020
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

**Leon: Alright I'm gonna get right into this guys!**

 **11:34 P.M.**

I awoke with a start from the sound of my alarm going off. I saw it was 11:35 p.m. I quickly jumped out of bed to get ready. A few days ago, I found a job at a Five Night's at Freddy's horror attraction and thought it would be a pretty good job. I called up the owner that day and told him that I would sign up for the job if he allowed me to. He said it was O.K and we didn't even need to interview me. So it's Monday and I'm waking up at 11:35 p.m and heading off to work. As soon as I got my clothes on, I ran down stairs. I still had a few minutes before it was time to go so I made a real quick bowl of cereal. I finished in less than 3 minutes. I threw the bowl into the sink and ran to grab my keys. It was 11:39. I ran to my car and hopped in. As I raced down the freeway, I turned on the radio(real song on YouTube its called Die in a Fire) and listened to they best song for like the 50th time in a row. I tapped my hands to the beat before the radio started making static noises. I could hear the song, but it sounded like shrieks of pain. I heard "Don't be afraid it not the first time you'll died..." That's when I heard a screech. Like Foxy or something. Then another song... by the same artist. "An impostor took our lives away, now were stuck here to decay!" I was freaked out a little and punched multiple buttons on the radio. But the same artist was on every station, saying the creepiest lines from his song over and over again. I heard a honk and realized I was driving slowly. I sped up and drove off the freeway at the next exit. I parked the car in the parking lot of the Horror Attraction and jumped out of my car. I ran towards the entrance and smashed through the doors. But when I did that I realized I made a mistake. The whole place reeked of dead people and egg salad. I had to hold in the cereal I just ate. The manager walked through a curtain and smiled. "Hey! Get started. On my way home I call you alright? Don't have much time. Go ahead to the office." He said a little too quickly. I nodded and ran towards my office. As I sat he called. I picked up and listened to the call. He spoke as if I wouldn't be in a horror attraction but in a place with ponies and unicorns giving me cotton candy. As soon as he finished, I checked the camera. Nothing was moving. I pressed a button that said play audio and balloon boy laughed. I jumped at the sound and the tablet dropped. I picked it up and dusted it off. The attraction wasn't bad but I felt like there was supposed to be something else here... I checked the time. 5:59 already? I sighed, knowing that this job wasn't gonna be a real pain in the ass. Especially because time is so slow. As the bell rang, I could have sworn that I heard something say"its time to die". I looked around, then ran out of that place. It was freaky, but I signed up for it.

 **Leon: who has heard that FNAF is gona be a movie? 2017 it's comin' out. I look forward to it. Alright guys! BYE!**


	2. New person

**Leon: You guys have no idea whats about to happen in this chapter! Only Hideki knows!**

 **11:27 PM**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I groaned, and flung myself out of bed. I walked to my closet, where the Fazbear night guard suit was, and put it on. I walked down the steps to my kitchen and made myself some Frosted Flakes. I put 7 cups of sugar in it and was super hyper right after. I ran to grab my keys and headed out the door. But as soon as I got into the car, the sugar wore off and I was groggy again. I glanced toward the passenger side seat, where I could have sworn I saw Freddy. I shrugged my shoulders and started the car. As I raced down the freeway, I wondered what the Freddy vision was all about. Especially since 87 long years ago, Foxy bit a huge chunk out of a little girls head. My mother was there when it happened. She told me to never go to that place.. but I ended working at a horror attraction for it instead. I almost passed the exit and skidded to a halt. I turned to go down the ramp and saw something even creepier than the Freddy. A decapitated young woman lying in the middle of the road, blood streaming down from where her head was supposed to be. I blinked and held back The Frosted Flakes. When I looked again, it was gone. I looked around and continued down the ramp. I headed into to the parking lot and went to reach for the door. As soon as I opened the door, a very happy looking manager stepped out. He was skipping to his car. "I'll call you once i'm on the freeway!" He yelled over his shoulder. I walked into the creepy attraction and headed towards my post. I sat down and looked at my watch. 11:58. I was on time. I pulled over the tablet and checked the cameras. I saw something but it was moving to quickly. The vents started clanging and I went over to close them. But it was too late. As soon as my arm got towards the vent, my hand was grabbed... by another hand? I screamed and pulled back, but the hand pulled me closer. I stopped screaming and yelped when the figure pulled me all the way into the vent and shut it. I could hear it breathing heavily. Then I heard another sound: a flashlight. The dim light shown in my face and I fell on my side. Whatever was shining the light in my face must have been having fun because it giggled. It put down the flashlight and for the first time, I could see what it was. A girl about my age looked at me with a smirk on her face. She was wearing golden jeans and a golden long sleeve shirt. She saw I was scared and laughed. "Don't worry." She said in a voice that made me calmer. "I won't hurt you." I nodded and backed up towards the corner of the vent. She crawled towards me and I whimpered. I could see another opening but she was already too close. It was now or never. I lunged for the exit, but the girl was quick. She grabbed my leg and punched me int the head and stomach. I started passing out and I could hear the vent clanging again. Before I fully blacked out, I heard the girl say "He is kinda cute" before I fully blacked out.

 **Leon: Who is this mysterious person? Will Leon survive? Find out in the next Pokemon episode! I mean, FNAF 3-LV!**


	3. Who are these people?

**Leon: How's it going guys? Enjoying this fanfic I hope. PLz support it. This will not be screwed up. Promise. Oh and all the animatronics look like anime girls...**

 **4:56**

I woke up in a little room. I wasn't tied up just lying on the floor while the girl I saw earlier spoke to another girl. The girl I was seeing was wearing a blue hoodie and had on blue jeans. She looked down upon me and sighed. "He's awake." She said. Her voice made it seem like she didn't like my arrival. I looked at her feet, which where moving towards me. She frowned and picked me up. She set me down on my feet and smiled. "Why so scared?" She asked. "Is it due to the fact that my friend here didn't introduce herself?" She nodded towards the other girl. "No..." I squeaked. "It's just the fact that she just dragged me into a vent and knocked me unconscious and you have the strength of 2 grown men." I said. She chuckled, then looked over to the other girl. "Spring-Trap, get over here." She said. Spring-Trap shuffled over. " You know I don't like that name." She whispered. Then she looked over to me. "Just call me Spring." She said with a smile. "I'm... Leon Starbreaker. Who is the other one?" I asked politely. "I'm Bonnie. But call me your new wife..." She said seductively. "That's where I say no. It's not happening." I said. Bonnie looked at me with her eyes wide in anger. She lunged at me and I was pinned to the ground. "What did you say? No? I WILL BREAK YOUR STARS YOU LITTLE CRAP NUGGET!" She yelled at me. I curled up, ready for the attacks, but she just kept sitting on me, breathing heavily. I looked up. There was still anger in her eyes. But she didn't attack. I tried moving but that's where I made my mistake. She grabbed me and put my face in her chestal region. And this is how I die, I thought. Suffocation from... a girl's second book bag. And at that I leave you.

 **Leon: Such a dirty way to die... well bye!**


	4. I hope you die in a fire!

**Leon: I know the last chapter was pretty dull but this one isn't gonna be dull... I promise.**

 **Spring: There you go with the promises again.**

 **Leon: Why are you here?! Go back to the attraction!**

 **Spring: Fine...**

 **Leon: Ok guys I guess if you're still here then read.**

 **?:?**

I woke up in the same room. My head was on something warm. I looked and saw it was on Spring's lap. She had the tablet in her hand and headphones on. How? I have no clue. She was watching something... Five nights at Freddy's 3. The game based off of real life experiences. Only this was different. I lifted my head off her lap and crawled around her. My hands hurt as well as my legs. I sat and watched her watch Markiplier watch the cameras while Balloon Boy watched him. So everyone was watching something. She patted my head and pointed down. I looked, and saw my shirt and pant were different. I wore a green plaid shirt and green denim jeans. I smiled when I looked back up and she seemed happy as well. But before I could say 'Thank You' there a giant explosion of noise. It sounded like a whole bunch of pots and pans falling, then doing it again. Only there was heat with this one. Bonnie ran out of nowhere and stood over me and Spring. "Time to go!" She yelled over the noise. I got up and backed up. A massive fireball was heading straight for us. Bonnie grabbed my shoulder and pulled me toward the exit. Spring ran so much more faster than us. Or maybe I'm slowing Bonnie down. I made her let go and I kept running. Really fast. I almost got to the exit when another giant fireball came out of a room. It blocked the exit and the other fir ball was still coming. Bonnie caught up with me and jumped through the fire and out to the open world. They both looked at me. They knew I was different and couldn't jump through. I looked around. There was one way left... I'd have to jump from the fifth floor. The only window is there. There was a huge hole above my head and I jumped through. I climbed to the fifth floor and saw the window. It wasn't open, but hey, that's why you have a shoulder. I stepped back a little, then ran straight for the window. Didn't budge. Another huge explosion came from behind me. It was an even bigger fireball of death. Because that's just what I needed on this lovely day. I stepped back some more and ran. Crack on the glass. I looked behind me. Death Ball getting close. In a few seconds I will be ashes. I backed up once more and ran. The glass gave in and I jumped through, just as soon as the explosion got to me. So it was epic. The fire was outside of the window when I jumped. I really wish I had sunglasses. Oh and guess who I landed on? Did you guess? Bonnie. She was standing there waiting for me to jump. When she did catch me, she started kissing me. I pulled away and got off of her. I backed up a little and they followed. They needed somewhere to stay. I sighed and drove them back to my house. When we got there I flopped on my bed and slept, Bonnie and Spring right beside me. This is going to be hard.

 **Leon: Ok thats it guys good bye!**


	5. Cute Kitty!

**Leon: Hi guys! Today is a great day right? Well it isn't. For me at least. The girls are living with me now. Great... just frikin great.**

 **11:38 am**

I woke up to a noise from the kitchen. Spring had gotten up while Bonnie clung to me like a baby to its mother. I slowly pulled her off and climbed out of bed. I walked down the stairs slowly and saw Spring in the kitchen, attempting to make breakfast. I walked over and tapped her. She yelped, then turned around and frowned. "I was supposed to be the one doing the scaring." She said. "What? You were going to scare me by making breakfast?" I asked sarcastically. She smiled and bopped me on the head. It was supposed to be playful but it felt like she took a brick and smacked it against my head. I rubbed my head and got out the big guns: The Bacon. I tossed it to her and she started cooking it. I went to get the paper for the day. In it had something about the horror attraction burning down. Only one thing survived the massive fire: a Freddy Plush Toy. But they didn't know that me and the two animatronics got out as well. I sighed and showed Spring the paper. She frowned and shook her head. "I don't see why the call it a horror attraction. I'm not even scary!" She exclaimed. Bonnie must have heard, because in about 2 seconds she was downstairs. She looked from Spring to me and smiled. "What have you two been doing down here?" She asked. 'She has a very dirty mind', I thought. "Making Breakfast?" Spring said. She pulled out plate and piled it high with bacon and eggs. I gave myself 3 pancakes and made the other's plates as well. Once we finished Bonnie smiled at me in a seductive way. I sighed, knowing what was about to happen. "Leon, do you think you can rub my stomach?" She asked. Spring glared at her and shook her head. Me? Well I almost completely lost it."No" I said and a few minutes later she trapped me. She literally force me get on my knees and beg for mercy. So I did. Because she had razor sharp knives and was about to chop my head off. She had the knife to my throat. The she made rub her stomach, which was frikin weird. When I was done, she made me fall asleep on her stomach. Surprisingly, it was soft. I didn't want to fall asleep, but you know lazy me ended up falling asleep. Once I woke up I saw Bonnie still awake, cuddling my head. She scratched behind my ear, the spot that unleashes the next form that you guys will probably like. I purred softly and began changing into a... Green furred cat! Well, kitten actually, but what does it matter. Bonnie moved her hand back in surprise and I meowed. She squealed and grabbed me by my head. She nuzzled my nose and pet my back. I purred the whole time. Spring walked from my room and saw me. "Is that... Leon?" She asked timidly. "Yes! He is so cute!" Bonnie yelled. I jumped off of her lap and trotted over to Spring and rubbed her leg with my head. She picked me up and rubbed my stomach. I purred even louder and soon fell asleep in her arms.

Spring's Pov

Ok... so I guess we are doing this now. But what am I supposed to do? Or say? All I know is that he turned into a cat and he loves me and now he is sleeping in my arms. Kinda the thing that would happen to someone I guess. Well I have nothin so I guess that's goodbye.

 **(Kitten Leon): Meow mew mew rah mew(Hope you guys enjoyed and goodbye!)**


	6. I don't know what to call this chapter

**Leon: I'm using a new writing style. Tell me if its good or not.**

 **Leon's POV**

Ok. So i'm still a cat. I know the girls love me.

"Oh my God! He is adorable! Here let me hold him." Bonnie said

"Why would he like you you man seducer? He was pretty angry when you told him to rub your stomach." Spring said.

'Girls... they just love me so much.' I thought.

I jumped out of Spring's arms and half ran half walked over to my room. The girls followed.

"Where is he going?" Bonnie asked

"How am I supposed to know?" Spring replied.

I laughed inside my head and climbed on top of my dresser. I pushed open one drawer and took out a small, blue device.

"What is that, Leon?" Spring asked in a nervous tone.

I pawed the contraption onto my neck and then turned it on.

"Hey guys." I said and the girls jumped back in fear.

I laughed and got down. I walked slowly towards them and they moved back more. I turned the device off and meowed.

"Creepy..." Said Bonnie.

I turned the device back on and meowed again, only this time I really said 'Hi'.

"What is that thing?" Spring asked.

"Its a a little voice box for my animal forms. I use it to communicate." I explained.

"So... is it dangerous?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes yes! Very dangerous! Its gonna explode in 3,2,1... KABOOM!" I yelled sarcastically.

Spring and Bonnie were laughing so hard that they nearly passed out.

I ran out of the room while they laughed and jumped down the stairs. Someone was down there.

 **Leon: Ohhhh spoppy criff snager.**


End file.
